1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to storage units and specifically to units that are supported by exposed roof rafters, exposed wall studs or overhead exposed structural joists of a building such as found in a basement, garage, attic or outdoor tool shed.
2. Discussion of Relevant Art
It has been suggested by several disclosures that the volume of space between structural joists be used for storage purposes. Many activities associated with home businesses, hobbies and home and garden maintenance exist in basements, garages or outdoor tool sheds where exposed overhead joists and exposed wall studs are present and where storage units would prove useful and practical.
The structural member storage device in U.S. Pat. No. 4,446,660 issued to Miller et al., May 8, 1984, which is constructed of cardboard, would have a limited life and weight capacity. Since this unit operates like a drawer, the amount of containment and support space required would be twice the length of the storage unit. Space would be wasted and accessing could be difficult if a short step stool were required to reach and withdraw the unit.
The apparatus for storing objects in U.S. Pat. No. 4,699,437 issued to Genereaux, Oct. 13, 1987, is supported by very precise roller and bearing mechanisms and only allows for slight variations in how joists are spaced. In reality, the spaces involved can vary substantially. Joists can be bowed along their length, warped or cupped across their width and can vary in thickness and height. Placement can also vary. Discrepencies in placement were more pronounced prior to the use of plywood subflooring. Installation and alignment of the supporting rollers and bearings for this disclosure would be difficult in many situations, unless material were added to joists or removed to yield a precise width. This unit would not have application to pre-engineered wood joists which can only be loaded from their top flange, since there would not be clearance for the supporting roller and bearing mechanisms.
The overhead storage system in U.S. Pat. No. 5,039,902 issued to Schwarz, Aug. 13, 1991, is supported by vertically fastening screws into the subfloor between joist members. Application of fasteners in this manner could result in damage to the finished floor above. Applying loads to fasteners in their direction of withdrawal would be a limiting factor, especially since only a short length of screw engagement into the subfloor would be achieved.
The between rafters storage device in U.S. Pat. No. 5,242,219 issued to Tomaka, Sep. 7, 1993, operates like a drawer and therefore requires a space twice the length of the storage unit. This, like U.S. Pat. No. 4,446,660 issued to Miller et al., would be a waste of space and accessing could be difficult if a short step stool were required to reach and withdraw the unit. This unit ('219), which is also secured into the bottom of structural joists, would not have application to pre-engineered wood joists which can only be loaded from their top flange.
One aspect that all of the earlier approaches have in common is that they are all oriented towards permanent or semi-permanent storage. The space between joists has been catagorized as wasted space and I believe this, in effect has dictated storage units for unwanted, marginal or seasonal items only. Such storage units do not respond to nor do they have the flexibility to respond to the activities that would be associated within a garage, basement, outdoor tool shed or any other space with exposed structural members.